Daydreams
by Irreversible Interlude
Summary: In which Miley learns that daydreams can be very, very dangerous.


**Daydreams**

**Pairing:** Hannah/Miley/Jake

**Type:** Oneshot

**Rating:** T [Not suitable for children under 13

[This story takes place after Jake leaves to shoot his new film

[Miley a.k.a Hannah, Lily a.k.a Lola

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Hannah!" Purple-wig bouncing up and down, "Lola" waved a forkful of spaghetti in front of said celebrity's face.

"…"

No responses.

The teen pop star was currently in mid-action of shoving pasta and meatballs into her own mouth… all the while dripping sauce down her mouth, chin… yeah, you **know** what I mean. Her eyes were fully glazed, her mind lost to another world.

Lily rolled her eyes, and fought the urge to bang her head against the table.

_She's daydreaming again, isn't she?_

Sighing exasperatedly, the star's best friend could only do what she thought was best.

_**It's time to kick it up a notch. **_

Carefully taking her spoon and scooping up one of the stray foods, Lola bended it backwards, and let it fly sky high… Just to smash it right in the center of the expensive 300 dollar glazed and enhanced window of the restaurant.

"…………"

"… Oops…"

Burying her face in her hands, Lily quickly closed her eyes, hoping that nobody had noticed, and praying that nobody had heard her – speaking gibberish or not.

Of course, as things were, luck had never really liked Lily Truscott that much.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that - _that meatball_ - belonged to you? A curvy blonde had come up right beside the purple head, and was looking rather disdainfully at her.

"Um…" Trying to come up with an excuse, Lily realized that the lady probably never saw Hannah yet.

_But what would happen if she did?_

"…Er…No, not really. But, you see, my best friend here – _**Hannah Montana**_ – is on one of her … um…PMsing days, if you know what I mean." [Lily had lowered her voice at that part

"… So, she was just trying to vent out her emotions on something… I hope you don't mind." The last part was added sweetly, as Lily a.k.a Lola smiled innocently…

Or, at least, **tried** to anyways.

The woman had widened her eyes when she saw the teen pop sensation, and had quickly changed her attitude. Now, her smile was all fake candy.

"**Of course** it's alright, dear. _**Anything**_ for Hannah!" Her last words were so sickeningly sweet, that Lily thought she might vomit.

With another fake smile, the wavy blonde bustled away, calling over her shoulder:

"I'll just go and clean it up now, Hannah! Maybe we could talk later?!"

This time, Lily really_ did _smash her head against the table.

_Where the hell did I get PMsing days from?! _

"That was one of the worst excuses ever made in history… even though it did work," Lily mused aloud.

She sighed.

Eyes twitching, the purple head turned towards her best friend… who was still in her own little world.

Lily gaped.

Hannah had not even moved a muscle throughout the entire exchange.

_Okay, this is a desperate time… for desperate measures._

"I'm really sorry Miley, please forgive me…" Lola trailed off, as she looked remorsefully at her water bottle. "But I have to do this for your own good."

If Miley a.k.a Hannah wasn't so caught up in her daydreams, she would of saw the wicked grin her best friend had decided to display right after her apologies for what she was about to do.

Quickly unscrewing the bottle's cap, Lily dumped the rush of water on top of Hannah's blonde head.

**SPLASH!**

"…"

"Arghhhhhhhh!!!"

Well, _that _certainly worked.

"Come _on_, Miley, people are starting to stare. We're in a 5 star- rated restaurant here ya know? You got to pull yourself together," Lily chastised.

Glaring at "Lola" for a minute, Miley sighed, still dripping wet.

"Oh, Hannah Montana has deigned to come back to earth with us mere humans!" Lily said jokingly.

No responses.

The pop star was slouched across the table, busy twirling her blonde tresses absent-mindedly, and eyes beginning to light up once more.

Miley Cyrus rolled her eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"Once upon a time, I would have been lecturing you on how to act properly in a restaurant, not the other way around."

Lily Truscott, her one and only best friend, could only pat her back consolingly.

"This is about Jake, isn't it?"

Sending her friend a dry look, Miley asked sarcastically, "Gee, what gave it away?"

Smiling sympathetically, Lily tried to comfort her friend. "Jake is an idiot. You don't have to get a boyfriend or anything like that at all. Just act like you don't like him, and then, he'll come to you like bees to honey."

"Yeah, says the girl who didn't have a boyfriend since pre-school." Hannah countered amusedly.

"W-wha?!" Lily spluttered, trying to make a normal sentence.

Smile starting to fade, Miley frowned. " Just forget about this, Lily. You are right, Jake is an idiot-"

The celeb was cut off by her best friend, who retorted softly: "An idiot who you love."

Tension started to build for a second, when Miley finally conceded as she nodded.

"Yeah… an idiot who I love," she repeated quietly.

"Argghhhhhhhhh!" Hannah's face disappeared from view, buried deep within her hands, as she forgot how wet she was… courtesy of Lily.

"I just… just can't stop thinking about him," she admitted, her voice muffled.

"The jerk left to film some dumb movie – just right after he kissed me!"

"I mean… he just kissed me. Doesn't that count for something…?" Hannah trailed off.

_Oh, but what a kiss it was…_

Eyes once again glazing over, the blonde-haired celebrity gave a soft smile as she dug back into her memories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, when they had confronted each other and accused one another of being "jealous" of other silly nonsense… he had pulled her against him; taut, lean body and all. His eyes were warm with tenderness, quietly apologizing for hurting her in his own way, and then, he pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't rushed or chaste, but very intense – passionate even.

His lids were swept down a lazy half-mast, smoky blue eyes twinkling mysteriously at her… And Gods… his lips were so soft and tender – and oh-so sweet. He tasted like strawberry ice cream and vanilla all at once.

As if that wasn't enough, he had erotically slanted his mouth against her, rubbing against her lips almost lazily, intoxicating scent and so much more.

When they had pulled apart for air, he had grinned so adorably at her in such a cute boyish way that she thought she was going to melt into Miley-flavoured jello–

**SPLAT**!

A creamed pie had smashed against her face, effectively waking her up from her thoughts…. Courtesy of Lily Truscott.

Yes, daydreams are dangerous things, Miley had learned… _**Especially**_ when you are daydreaming about Jake Ryans of all people. That was the last thing her mind processed, before she ran to the public washrooms – _damn_ him and Lily – to** puke**. [Hell, she didn't even get to finish her beautiful memories yet!

The cream pie was raspberry flavored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you watch Hannah Montana, there's an episode where they reveal that Miley hates raspberry pies [or anything raspberry flavored because she ate too much of them when she was little in a pie eating contest. Then she vomited.

So whenever she gets ever a whiff of raspberry, she pukes or gets sick.

This is my first try at the Hannah Montona Category, so please bear with me. I might right a sequel to this too, so…

Thank-you for spending your time reading this, and I really appreciate it.

- If you liked this story, please REVIEW! -


End file.
